Cecilia of Archenland
by winterchild890
Summary: Cecilia of Archenland is running from a past that she has been ashamed of her whole life and a marriage she doesn't want. When she finds herself in Narnia, she finds her heart thawing, along with the snow and a new appreciation for family growing from four children who show her what it's like to belong again. More than a story of Narnia, this is an epic tale the world. Peter X OC
1. The four children

**UPDATED:**

 **I did a little work on this chapter, still the same just edited.**

 **For those just joining me, hi! This is my new narnia story. I'll be extending time lines and messing with ages, but I'll keep very true to the story of Narnia.**

 **Please review.**

 **Love!**

* * *

Cecilia shook her hair out, water droplets flying out into the cold night air. She shivered and hurried to her clothes, letting the breeze dry her pale skin. She stood for a moment and stared up at the moon, her eyes squinting at the brightness. The moon was so visible out here, nothing like she was used to at home. Up in the mountains, where she'd lived with her aunt, the clouds hung all around them and she rarely saw the night sky. When she left home, there was nothing she loved better then sleeping under the stars, no matter how cold the Narnian winter made the air. She was content, for the first time in a long time. Cecilia pulled her dress from the tree it was hanging in and slung it over her, slipping her feet into her shoes as she did. The blue silk, once lovely was beginning to become frayed and the rich colour had faded. That was one of the hazards of leaving home, she had two dresses and no practical clothes and the weather was becoming colder. Cecilia picked up her bag, her bow and her knife and walked the small distance back to her campsite. She'd set up in a little clearing, protected from the wind by trees. She'd been here for a few days, while she decided what her next move would be. She had three options, try her luck in Narnia, cross the desert and work in a brothel in Calormen, where she could seduce a rich businessman and set herself up, or find the next ship to the lone islands and make a life there, away from anyone who would attempt to make her stay at home. She sat, the embers from the fire she'd started still warming her. She'd already eaten that night so she began sharpening her blade, a beautiful knife that had been left to her by her father before he died. A twig snapped behind her, she whipped around and squinted, nothing. Another twig. Cecilia stood and loaded her arrow, pointing it in the direction of the noise.

"I'm warning you, I will shoot you on sight,"

Silence. Cecilia's heart was leaping out of her chest. She'd most definitely been found and the thing she'd been escaping for the last two weeks would come to pass. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. The trees rustled and Cecilia began to slowly move forward.

"Show yourself now or I'll begin shooting at random," Cecilia shouted, her fear beginning to show in her voice.

A man in a dark cloak stepped out of the bushes, also wielding a bow, pointed at her. Cecilia laughed.

"If you think I won't shoot you're an idiot,"

"Lady Cecilia, you and I both know I'd leave here with a limp at the very least,"

Cecilia's heart froze. She knew that voice. It was the captain of the kings army. The man she was supposed to marry. Her uncle, the King at the time had set the marriage from the day she was born and all her life she'd been trained to be a good wife to a man someday. Her cousin, the more recent King had kept to what his father had set down, even though he loved his cousin dearly. The day of her 21st birthday she'd run away and for two weeks had managed to evade those looking for her.

"Lord Marcus," Cecilia spat his name. Honestly she didn't know him that well. He was 12 years her senior and a very hard, stern man. When he smiled it didn't reach his eyes and when he looked at her, it was like he was looking at a possession.

"Darling, what is the point of all of this?" Markus began to edge closer. Cecilia tightened her grip on the bow.

"I'm not an object,"

"I can show you a good life and you know this, don't be foolish"

"My cousin cares about me. He doesn't know your true nature,"

"Your cousin needs to dispose of you. You can blame your traitorous father for this,"

Cecilia drew in a sharp breath, "My father sacrificed himself for my uncle and the country seems to have forgotten about this,"

"Enough Cecilia! Put your bow down, come with me and you won't be punished,"

"Where's Adane? Where is the Kings brother?"

"Prince Adane has run off to the wasteland that is Narnia,"

Cecilia lowered her bow slightly. Her cousin Adane had been her only advocate, her only protector in this battle and now she couldn't even count on him.

"We should all be helping Narnia,"

"Once more you show your naivety. Narnia belongs to the white queen and will remain that way. If she can keep control for 100 years what hope has anyone of opposing her. Grow up and learn where your opinion is wanted," he stepped closer to her. Cecilia continued to move back. Marcus smiled.

"I saw you bathing, you're so beautiful, my lady. You belong safe in my manor, not out here in the wilderness,"

"You watched me bathing?"

"I couldn't help myself," Markus lowered his bow and looked at Cecilia intently. He clicked his fingers.

"Cecilia, let's go. Now,"

Cecilia raised her chin defiantly, "I'd rather die,"

"Why do you despise me so?"

"My father was not a traitor,"

Marcus sighed, "Enough. I would like my bed and a warm bath,"

Cecilia shook her head. Marcus made to step closer to her but Cecilia raised her bow which had become slack.

"Do not come closer to me,"

"Cecilia my patience is running out,"

"So is mine, I do not belong to you,"

"Cecilia..." Markus' voice began to rise.

Cecilia saw no other choice. She may be scared beyond belief, but she was still clever. She narrowed her eyes, aimed for Marcus' leg and shot. As always, her shot reached its target and immediately Marcus bent over in pain. Cecilia grabbed her knife and bag of arrows, leaving everything else behind and ran as fast as she could in the direction of what she knew to be the Narnian border. She noticed a horse tied to a tree. She laughed. Lord Marcus was stupid and now he would have no way to chase her. She ran to the horse, quickly untied it and mounted it, riding swiftly away from a homeland that had caused her nothing but pain.

* * *

The sun was now high in the sky, heating the back of Cecilias neck, but the wind was icy, like the snow on the ground. She must be over the Narnian border by now, she had been riding all night. Her stomach rumbled but she knew she couldn't stop. Marcus had many men at his disposal and he would stop at nothing to bring her home. However the lack of sleep, the cold nights and the scarce food was beginning to take its toll on Cecilia and she felt her eyes beginning to close. She shook her head and slapped herself on the cheek.

"Wake up Cecilia," she snapped. But her head was not complying and she felt herself slowly sliding off her horse and down into the abyss.

* * *

"She's very pretty," said a small voice, very pleasing to the ear.

"Boys stop staring at the poor thing," another, older voice snapped.

Cecilia heard scuffling and someone pressed something cold to her head. She breathed deep and let out a soft sigh. Suddenly she knew what a mothers touch must feel like

"I think she's waking up," said another female voice, still young but older than the smallest.

"I hope so, I wonder if she has kind eyes," said the small voice again.

A deep male voice chimed in, "Can we get back to why we're here. We don't have that much time,"

The snappy voice huffed, "There's a snowstorm young man, you'll be here for a while. Thank god we found her, she'd have frozen to death,"

Cecilia's eyes fluttered open and she registered the room around her. Two beavers stood in front of her, bigger than your normal beaver. Cecilia remember hearing that the animals in Narnia talked, these must be talking beavers. Behind them stood two girls and two boys. The first were two brunette girls, one of about ten, with a short bob and dancing, smiling eyes. The other was of about sixteen, a beautiful girl with long hair and delicate features. Two boys stood protectively begin them one a sulky looking brunette boy of about fourteen and the last made Aurelia start in surprise. He was clearly the eldest. He was the only blonde in the four and had a proud stance and piercing blue eyes that looked as though they missed nothing. Cecilia took a deep breath. These people weren't dressed in traditional Archenland clothes and from what Cecilia knew of Narnia, there weren't any humans there except the white witch and she was barely human. Cecilia sat up, her strength slowly returning. She ran a hand through her long red hair, finding it full of tangles. One of the Beavers, wearing a pink apron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like a brush, love?" The beaver had had a lovely, comforting voice, like that of a mother. Cecilia nodded, not knowing what to say. They all stared until the female beaver clapped her paws.

"Now now, stop staring, leave Lady Cecilia alone,"

Cecilia stopped, "You know who I am?"

"Your cousin was here before but he had to leave for Aslans camp,"

"Adane was here?"

Cecilia attempted to stand but her head swam and she fell. The blonde boy caught her and helped her back onto the bed.

"I think you need to rest,"

Cecilia looked up at him, realizing how kind his eyes were. She hadn't seen kindness in a while.

"Of... of course," Cecilia laid down and looked at the female beaver. "Is Adane coming back?"

"He told us to bring you to Aslans camp. We'll be heading there in a couple of days when this storm is over. For now love, let's all rest and have some food. And I think you all need some information,"

The blonde boy who had been kneeling next to Cecilia turned, "Yes we would. This is all very confusing for us,"

Cecilia put a hand on his arm, "Help me up, I need to know what is going on,"

The blonde boy nodded and wrapped Cecilia in a blanket, before helping her up and sitting her down in a chair at the table. Cecilia smiled at the group.

"I feel at a disadvantage. May I know all your names?"

The blonde boy smiled, "I'm Peter, and this is Edmund, Lucy and Susan,"

"And you're from the Lone Islands?"

Peter cocked his head to the side, "We're from Finchley,"

"Where's that in relation to here?"

"We're not entirely sure," said Susan, shooting Peter a glance.

One of the beavers cleared his throat, "I'm Beaver and this is my wife, Mrs Beaver,"

Cecilia nodded politely at them, "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll get going once the storm is over,"

Mrs Beaver shook her head, "No dear, Adane had strict instructions to bring you to him. He's a good boy and he wants your safety,"

Cecilia nodded, "Of course. Now, I believe some information was offered?"

Beaver cleared his throat.

"They'll have taken Tumnus to the witches' house and we know what they say about that place. There are few go in there that come out alive," Beaver explained once everyone was quiet.

"Come on now Beaver, don't frighten the poor dears. Fish and chips anyone?" Mrs. Beaver put plates in front of everyone and then settled herself. She patted the younger girl who had been introduced as Lucy on the hand. "But there is hope dear, lots of hope."

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" Beaver leaned forward as though he was telling the biggest secret of all. "Aslan is on the move,"

"Who's Aslan?" the sulky boy, who was called Edmund, piped up.

Mr. Beaver started to laugh and Mrs. Beaver joined in. Cecilia must have looked confused too, for they both suddenly stopped.

"I suppose Archens don't know of him, then,"

Cecilia shook her head "I know the name, but not much else."

"You see children; Aslan is the creator of Narnia and the true king,"

"He's been away for ages but he just got back and he's waiting for you near the stone table!" Beaver exclaimed excitedly, almost jumping from his seat.

"Why is he waiting for us?" asked Lucy, surprised.

"You don't know about the prophecy!"

"No, I know of the prophecy, I remember reading about it once, before my aunt had all my literature burned," Cecilia.

"Why did she do that?" Lucy asked.

Cecilia smiled and leaned in close, "I was a bit of an escape artist and I was prone to impromptu adventures,"

Peter laughed.

"What prophecy!" said Susan impatiently.

"Well, Tumnus's arrest, the secret police… it's all happening because of you!"

"Don't blame us!" Susan was defensive.

"I don't think they're blaming you. It's a thank you. These people, they've been in misery for so long," Cecilia smiled at Susan, who returned her smile, a little wearily. "You give them hope. I don't know much about what they've been through, but I know the winter is starting to affect even us in Archenland. It mustn't have been easy,"

Beaver cleared his throat, "This prophecy I've been talking about. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done," Mr. Beaver recited grandly.

"What does that mean?" Lucy looked to her siblings but none of them had understood either.

"Well dear, it has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," Mrs. Beaver smiled proudly, as though smiling at her own children. There was a short silence.

"You think we're the ones don't you," Peter's voice was softer now, almost frightened at this new revelation.

"Well you had better be because Aslan is already gathering you're army," Mr. Beaver announced.

"An army?" Lucy was overwhelmed now.

"Peter, mother sent us away so we wouldn't be in a war," muttered Susan in her brothers ear.

"War?"

Peter sighed, "Where we come from, there's a war going on as well. My father is fighting in it,"

"My father fought in a war too,"

"Did he survive?"

Cecilia shook her head sadly.

Peter sighed, "I think you might have made a mistake, we're children not heroes."

"Peter we really must get going, thank you for your hospitality," Susan stood and attempted to pull Lucy with her. She resisted.

"But we have to save Mr. Tumnus,"

"I'm sorry Lu but it's out of our hands. Let's go. Edmund," Peter looked around for his brother. But Edmund wasn't there.

"Ed?"

Cecilia looked at Edmunds untouched food and her stomach fluttered nervously.

"But he was just there," she mused.

"I'm gonna kill him,"

"You may not have to," Beaver's voice was low. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"


	2. Remember

**Another little update.**

 **Again just fixed it up a little. For those just joining us, welcome!**

* * *

Mr Beaver forbid the children from leaving, choosing instead to go and investigate himself. Cecilia called after him.

"The poor love could be caught in the storm and will want his family,"

"Actually you know what? The poor love is stupid enough to wander off on his own. Maybe this will teach him a lesson," Peter said.

"I don't think-" Cecilia tried to say but Peter shrugged her off.

"Excuse me," Peter pushed past Cecilia and went to huddle in the corner with his siblings. Cecilia shook her head and wandered over to Mrs Beaver.

"The horse I was on…"

"Must have left my love, you were alone when we found you,"

"Did it take my bow, and my knife?"

"No they're over where you were laying down,"

Cecilia sighed, "Thank goodness, he won't be able to trace me,"

Mrs Beaver squinted at Cecilia, "I'm not one to pry, dear, but who exactly is the 'he' you're running from,"

"My future husband," Cecilia answered.

"Ah. Well you're here now, and Aslan knows we need all the help we can get,"

Cecilia put a hand on Mrs Beaver's paw, "I've been writing to my cousin to help you for so long. When I was at court I badgered him mercilessly about it. But the Archens are scared of the White Witch. And we believe Calormen has trade deals with her. It's hard for Archenland to be caught in the middle. Our king is young, but he is good, I promise,"

Mrs Beaver smiled a teary smile, "You're so much like Adane,"

"How often has he been coming here?"

"Oh for a few months now. There's been whispers of Aslan being on the move and Adane has been working with an underground network to rally behind him and the four children of the prophecy,"

"That's where he's been disappearing to!"

"He has been a blessing,"

Cecilia laughed, "He is a good man,"

"When we found you, he knew something must have happened that made you run and he knew that you would want to help us. He says you're trained by your father,"

Cecilia shook her head, "Once. That was a long time ago,"

"It will come back love. You must help ready these four for battle,"

Cecilia glanced at the two girls and Peter and raised her eyebrows, "They really don't want to be here. I can tell,"

"Then we must help them. Narnia is worth fighting for, and these children are royalty,"

"My cousin and I, how do you know you can trust us?"

Mrs Beaver smiled warmly, "He has eyes like the sea at Cair Paraval, where the children will be crowned, and he loves you so. How could we not trust you?"

Cecilia smiled, but couldn't form words. Instead she went and sat on the bed where she began checking her quivers and arrows, looking for any damage. Peter came and sat beside her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, prince?"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, "Prince?"

"That's what you are," Cecilia said. "A future king. A prince of Narnia,"

"I don't know if we'll even be staying,"

"Then embrace it. Few people get to walk into an unknown land and become royalty,"

Peter sighed, "It's a big burden,"

"It's an honour. Narnians don't know you and yet they're trusting you with their crown and they're lives. Men have died for such a thing,"

"For someone who we found passed out in the snow, it doesn't feel at all like you're here by accident,"

Cecilia shrugged, "Maybe I'm not,"

Peter watched Cecilia's skilled hands with the arrows intently.

"That's a smart bow," he said picking up the blue bow.

"It's an Archen army bow. All the weapons are always in blue velvet. It's a very beautiful sight,"

"And your intended? Is he royalty?"

Cecilia laughed, "You have very good hearing. No, I'm royalty, he's the general of the kings army. By marrying me, he'll have children who will be in the line of succession of Archenland which would no doubt be his dream,"

"So why did you run?"

"Well, for one, he's not a very nice man and well…"

"What?"

"I may have shot an arrow through his knee,"

Peter let out a laugh, "Remind me never to get on your bad side,"

Cecilia chuckled and replaced her last arrow, confident that they were all in good condition. Peter continued to stare at Cecilia.

"So will you go back and marry him?"

Cecilia sighed, "I should. But it's hard to do what one should do, when I don't even know what I want to do. I think I will deal with that when I have to. For now, I'm told I have to turn you into a king,"

Peter's eyes widened, "You'll do that how?"

Cecilia smiled knowingly, "Hard work and determination,"

Cecilia stood and walked to Mrs Beaver to help with the washing up. Peter stared after her, his mind spinning. Here he was, fresh from a game of hide and seek with his siblings, suddenly being told he was part of some cosmic prophecy and was supposed to be a king. But how could he be a king and look after his siblings at the same time? And how could he be expected to save a whole country when he barely even felt like a man?

* * *

It had almost been a full day since Edmund had left and Mr Beaver returned with the news that he had seen Edmund go into the witch's castle.

"And few go in there that come out alive," he had said ominously.

Cecilia was now beginning to understand the seriousness of her task and the danger she was potentially putting herself in. Honestly, she had never really been that attracted to danger, but after a lifetime of being sheltered, she was ready for the open air, ready for what was next, ready to be wild. They were sitting by the fire, keeping warm from the storm, not really saying anything. She had a feeling that it was finally sinking in, just what was about to happen for these children and they all looked terrified. She leaned forward to Lucy.

"There's this room in my homeland, in the palace. It's known simply as 'the rose room'. It's where the knights of the kingdom take the ladies they love and get down on one knee to propose. If a lady is taken to the rose room, she knows something beautiful is about to happen. The walls are covered in vines and there is a huge stained glass window overlooking the grand river that surrounds the castle. It's a truly lovely, magical sight. On a clear night, the stars make the water sparkle,"

Little Lucy's eyes lit up, "Have you been in there?"

Cecilia laughed and nodded, "My father showed it to me when I was a little girl. And I saw it again a few months ago,"

Susan leaned in, "And?"

Cecilia sighed, "A very handsome knight proposed to me,"

"Did you say yes," asked Lucy.

Cecilia shrugged, "He's my betrothed, I didn't think he would even ask me at all, I thought we would just be married,"

Susan put a hand on Cecilia's knee, "Are you engaged?"

"Well… yes I am. Not my choice,"

Lucy cocked her head to the side, "Do you want to be?"

"My goodness I'm not sure. That's such a hard question. I need to simply get past this big adventure and then I think I'll address that when it happens,"

"Would you like to get married at all?" asked Susan.

Cecilia furrowed her brow in concentration. She didn't truly know that at all. She knew she didn't want to marry Marcus, but she'd never actually considered the possibility of marriage to someone else. She shrugged.

"Girls my age are usually married with babies on the way. I'm an interesting cause as I should have been married years ago but my intended was off fighting in a war. I've never really be given the option… no. I don't think I would like to. Honestly I would like to procure a boat and go sailing, see how far I can sail until I reach nothingness,"

Susan laughed, "I've never spoken to a girl who doesn't want to be married someday,"

"Where you're from, are girls given the choice?"

"Well… yes,"

"Choice is a wonderful thing, you don't know how lucky you are to have it until it is taken away,"

Peter's brow furrowed, "I disagree,"

"Oh?"

He leaned forward, "I think if there is one clear path to take, then that's the easier option. If there's a choice to give you a way out then who wouldn't take that choice?"

Cecilia turned her gaze on Peter, "You'd rather your choice, freedom and individual thought stripped away from you?"

"Well no but…"

"And you'd prefer not having any say in anything that happens to you ever?"

"I don't… know,"

"Feel lucky, my prince that you are a man and will always be trusted and able to think for yourself,"

Peter leaned back and looked like he would argue, Cecilia raised her hand to stop him, "I might go out for a stroll,"

Cecilia stood and, brushing Lucy's shoulder as she went. Peter followed her to the door.

"May I come with you?"

Cecilia smiled at him, "Are you worried I'll wander off?"

Peter laughed, "No I'm being a gentleman,"

"Thank you, your highness, but I prefer to walk alone, it gives me time to sort through my thoughts,"

Peter paused for a moment before pulling his coat from the hook by the door, "Will you take my coat at least?"

Cecilia shook her head, "I have my cloak,"

She smiled one last time at him, before opening the door and stepping out into the cold. She closed her eyes and let the cool air wash over her. A walk would do her good.

* * *

Cecilia's head was swimming. The air was icy, colder than anything she'd ever felt. She thought back to her childhood, when her father would very often chastise her (with a sparkle in his eye) about wandering off around the mountain, where their manor was. There were times in her childhood where Cecilia had wondered if all was well with her father and the crown. He was a good man, but he was a passionate man. He was the older brother to the king but he had chosen not to take the throne that was his right as his love was for the army and the battlefield. There had been whispers that he had abdicated his throne as he was in love with a pauper from Calormen and she was Cecilia's mother. Another rumour was that Cecilia's father had an affair with a gypsy that came to the castle to dance and she'd left the baby at the door. Cecilia had odd features for an Archenlandian. She was pale like the moon but her hair was a deep red, like a dark cherry and her eyes were so brown they were almost black. Her nose was a little too long for her face and her cheekbones were so high at times she looked gaunt. But she was still striking in an odd way. Hence the whispers. Her features were something exotic and nobody really believed that she was related to her father in any way. Cecilia breathed the air deep into her lungs and exhaled long and slow. She knew what it was like, to be pressured into something you feared. The difference with these children was that they could make a difference. They could save thousands of lives. Peter could rule this land, all he had to do was believe that he could. A noise sounded. Cecilia whipped around. Nothing.

"Cecilia," someone whispered. Cecilia's heart froze. She'd heard that voice. As a little girl, she used to have vivid dreams of a sea that engulfed the whole world. That voice was surely from those dreams.

"Who are you?" she called. No one answered. Her head swam and suddenly in front of her wasn't the snow covered forest, it was the open sea. Fresh salt air blew her hair everywhere. She felt warm. She looked at her arms, the fur coat was gone. She wasn't dressed. Cecilia found she didn't mind. The air was pleasant and for the first time in a very long time she felt at peace. Her mind was calm and she could very clearly see what her path was.

"Cecilia," the same voice whispered.

"Yes?" she called.

"Remember your father,"

Cecilia took in a sharp breath as she felt like the ground was being ripped out from under her. Suddenly she was back in Narnia on the cold ground, fully dressed and very winded, like someone had punched her square in the stomach. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. It was night time now and it was freezing. And Peter was standing over her, looking alarmed.

"Cecilia, are you alright?" he pulled her up so she was sitting and put a hand to her head. "You're freezing."

Peter pulled his coat off and draped it around her shoulders. Cecilia was still reeling from what she'd just experienced.

"I must have dozed off," she mumbled.

"You've been gone for hours, the sun was still up when you left,"

Cecilia furrowed her brow, "I only dozed off for a minute…"

"How you didn't freeze to death I'll never know,"

Cecilia wracked her brain but the vision of the beautiful stretch of water was slowly seeping away.

"I saw water," she said softly.

Peter blew breath into his hands and put them on Cecilia's face, "What?"

"I saw water and sand and the voice… so familiar. It was like it spoke and I felt warm and safe… I knew that voice. I used to hear him as a little girl,"

"Him?"

"The king from across the sea," Cecilia was surprised at the words out of her mouth. She'd never been able to identify the voice before. A king across the sea… what king?

"Aslan?" Peter asked?

Cecilia shook her head, "I don't know. I just know that it was familiar… it made me warm,"

"Well now you're freezing, let me get you inside," Peter tried to pull Cecilia up but she resisted.

"No the air is clearing my head, just let me sit here for a little longer,"

Peter sighed and sat down next to her, huddling close for warmth, "Have you ever had visions before?"

Cecelia glanced up at Peter, "Not since I was a little girl. I've never told anyone about them ever…"

"Will you tell me?"

Cecilia thought hard about that. She'd never ever voiced what happened in her head, what happened when she dozed off, which was often. She'd never trusted that people wouldn't think she was crazy.

"Promise you won't think I've lost my mind…"

Peter laughed, "I'm in a magical land that I got to through a wardrobe, I'm being taken care of by two talking beavers and I'm apparently royalty. I feel like I'm losing my mind,"

Cecilia smiled, "I used to hear a voice… a man telling me to remember,"

Peter nodded but said nothing. Cecilia sighed, "This time it was remember your father. Usually it's just remember… but I don't know what it is I'm supposed to be remembering,"

"Do you know why you're standing on a beach?"

"No… I just know I always feel so warm and safe,"

"How do you feel now?"

"Exhausted,"

Peter stood and pulled Cecilia up with him. Cecilia handed him back his coat and the two walked comfortably alongside each other.

"So?" asked Cecilia after a lengthy silence.

"So what?"

"What's your next move, Prince Peter?"

Peter sighed, "I don't know. I'm going to take a leaf out of your book and just see what happens,"

"If you choose to stay, I promise to assist you,"

"Thank you,"

They were silent for the rest of the walk back to the beavers house.


	3. The Fox's Warning

**Next installment, please review!**

* * *

They left the next day for the stone table, the storm having subsided and the urgency in their hearts driving their feet forward. Edmund had gone to the white witch, and the howls of wolves had been in the air. The next few days of travel would see Cecilia come to know these children, their habits, theirs fears and stories of their family. She found a bond with Susan and the two very often linked arms and walked together, Cecilia asking Susan about what her London was like, and Susan enquiring about life at court. Little Lucy stuck with her beloved beavers, eagerly asking all about Narnian history and Peter always stayed close by her, ready to protect her at a moment's notice.

It wasn't an easy journey on foot, Cecilia more than once slipped and the hem of her dress was beyond ruined now. Peter had once again offered his coat, but she had declined. She didn't like her arms to be too crowded in case she needed to reach for her bow. They had been traveling for a day and a half now. It was late in the day when the small party discovered a group of animals would had been turned into stone. An unhappy silence descended over them.

"He was my best mate," Beaver sadly touched the face of one of them.

"What happened here?" Peter said in a choked voice.

"This is what happens to those who cross the witch," said a smart fox, appearing out of nowhere.

"She turns them to stone? I thought that was an old wives tale our mothers told us to make us stay within the grounds and behave ourselves," said Cecilia.

"No dear, it is very much a horrid reality for us narnians," Mrs Beaver said sadly. Beaver advanced forward at the fox, his wife holding him back.

"You better not come closer traitor, or I'll chew you to splinters,"

Fox laughed, "Relax, I'm one of the good guys,"

"How can we trust you?" Peter asked.

Cecilia looked closely at the fox through squinted eyes, "He's right. You could be one of them,"

"I could be. But right now, you all may have no choice but to trust me. I know a tunnel. We have to move,"

They ran until they reached an entrance of a small tunnel into which they all huddled. The fox stayed outside, saying he would hold the wolves off and divert their attention elsewhere. They were only able to vaguely hear what went on. Suddenly, they heard barking and growling and they knew the wolves must have arrived.

"Evening gentlemen. Lost something, have we?" They heard the fox say.

"Don't patronize me. I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for the humans. Maybe you've seen them," growled the head wolf who would later be known as Maugrim.

"Humans, here in Narnia?" laughed fox. "Now that is a valuable piece of information."

Suddenly they heard a growl and a whimper. Cecilia drew in a breath and hugged little Lucy closer to her.

"He'll be alright love," she said putting a finger to her mouth and willing them to keep listening.

"Your reward is your worthless life," Maugrim continued. "Where did they go?" Fox hesitated, then sighed in defeat.

"North. They went north,"

The wolves set of at a run, a thud sounding, no doubt the fox being thrown to the ground.

They all scrambled out of the tunnel to attend to him. He was lying in the cold snow, blood pouring from his back.

"Oh dear," Mrs Beaver looked at her husband who was staring in the direction the wolves went. She shook her head. "Girls, there is material in your bags for bandages and someone should have a pot as well. Cecilia and Peter we'll need firewood,"

Peter nodded and motioned to Cecilia to follow him. They walked in a comfortable silence, picking up any wood they could find.

"It's all damp," Cecilia mused.

"We'll figure something out with it," Peter said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Cecilia admitted. "I didn't sleep so well. I haven't slept inside for a couple of weeks,"

"And it bothers you?"

"Not particularly. I suppose I like the open air. It's what I am used to after all,"

"Have you been traveling around for long?" he asked.

"Just a couple of weeks,"

"Why did you leave court?"

"You know the reason,"

"Ahh… your intended. But how have you been surviving in the wilderness,"

"I like the travel. It's exciting. I never wanted to be cooped up in a palace or a manor. I wanted to be able to choose my own path, sail away somewhere to have a wonderful adventure,"

"This could be a wonderful adventure," Peter looked up at the sky. "Do you think the sun will shine through soon?"

"I hope so. This 100 year winter doesn't just affect Narnia, it's affecting Archenland and our crops. And with the desert on the other side of us, our climates regulation has been out of balance,"

"Tell me about your country,"

Cecilia smiled, "I grew up in the mountains with my aunt and father. The country side of Archenland is so very beautiful. Father was sent away to war when I was 12 and so I didn't see him for a long time. And the court is... well an interesting place. I came to live there when I was 16 and… well let's just say I learned a lot about how a country is really run. Backstabbing and constantly having to watch what you say and who you ally yourself with. I was lucky. I was in the kings favour, I'm his only cousin. Besides, the general of the kings army had already made it clear to any man in the court that I was his. I was left to my own devices,"

"Do you love him?"

Cecilia laughed, "No of course I don't. He's a rich entitled brute and I would rather throw myself off a cliff than be in a marriage with him. But, I said yes, we're engaged. It can't be helped,"

"You didn't have to say yes," Peter clenched his fists.

Cecilia put a hand on his shoulder, "Yes I did. That's being a royal lady,"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Cecilia paused for a moment, "Yes. A stable boy. But he was sent away to the army. I haven't see him in years. I was very young though, so who knows if it was love. It's not my luxury to be able to choose for myself,"

"I won't allow that for either of my sisters. They will always have their own free will,"

"So you'll stay? Rule?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if royal life is for me,"

"When men are together, planning the fate of their power, it's a very vapid and tense environment, I won't lie to you. But you seem like you have a good heart. I hope your court is nothing like the one I knew,"

Peter smiled and shook his head, "If I have a court I'd like it to be colourful and happy and full of music. Will you visit my court?"

"I hope to be an ambassador of my country... if I'm ever allowed back,"

"I thought you wanted to travel the seas,"

"I'd like to do it all, if I can,"

Peter picked up some more wood, taking Cecilias out of her arms as well, "I suppose you'll be married by then?"

"I don't know. If I'm able to help you take back Narnia and make it a little better for Archenland as well, hopefully that will give me enough leverage to ask for a separation from my betrothed. I'm sure there are many other woman who would give him an advantageous marriage,"

"Are you not in the line of succession?"

"You have a good knowledge of royal politics," Cecilia laughed. "Yes I am. After my cousin, the king and his children and my cousin Adane and all of his children are dead, I would ascend to the throne. But that would have to come after a lot of death or murder,"

"Will Adane want the throne? It didn't seem like he'd be much interested in court,"

"No, Adane loves adventure and women. I would watch your sister around Adane, he could talk anyone into anything,"

Peter laughed, "I go to school with a boy like that, I always wonder how they do it,"

"I'm sure you are a hit with the girls you meet,"

"What makes you say that?" Peter stopped walking and smiled at her. Cecilia noticed for the first time just how much he towered over her, and how lovely he smelled.

"Well... you're very handsome," she managed to stutter out. Peter smiled, a little sun shining through the trees on him, making him look like he was emanating light. He laughed.

"I've thought you were beautiful, since we found you passed out in the snow,"

Cecilia turned away, fearing he would see her silly smile. The two walked together again, back to the camp, a very pleasant energy between them.

"So tell me again, why does this ruler of yours turn innocent subjects to stone?" asked Cecilia later that night. The group was around a warm fire and Mrs. Beaver and Cecilia were seeing to fox's wounds.

"Firstly, she's not our ruler. Secondly they were helping someone escape, I was too late to save them," he said before he yelped and flinched in pain.

"Stop squirming!" Cecilia reprimanded the fox.

"You're worse than my husband on bath day," added Mrs. Beaver.

"Worst day of the year," whispered Beaver, much to the children's delight. Once he was patched up, fox stood on shaky legs and faced everyone.

"Thank you all, but I really must go,"

"But, why?" asked Lucy.

"I have tasks to complete for our great Lion King,"

"You've seen him? What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like… everything we've ever imagined,"

"Is he really a lion?" Cecilia asked.

"He's the lion," Mr. Beaver corrected her.

"You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle to come," Fox directed this at Peter.

"We're not planning on staying to fight any battles," Susan was firm.

"But King Peter, the prophecy?" Fox's voice was incredulous.

"We'll do what we can, while we can," Peter said softly.

"Your majesties, I will see you soon. My lady, walk with me," fox motioned to Cecilia. Cecilia stood and walked away with the fox, feeling Peter's eyes still on her. He waited for her to catch up and walked until they were out of earshot.

"Adane tells me you are engaged,"

"You're acquainted with my cousin?"

"I've known Adane for a while now, he's the greatest human ally for our cause,"

"I'm sorry our king doesn't rally more behind you,"

"Your king is being cautious, he's young, he will learn. We don't hold anything against him for wanting to protect his own,"

There was silence for a moment until the fox stopped walking and faced her, "When did you come to know the children?"

"Two days ago when they found me passed out in the snow,"

There was a short silence, "Peter is more of a man than a child, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, he's eighteen, isn't he? That's what I heard him say to one of his sisters. Why do you mention this?"

"He's a young man, coming to his senses in a new world and you're a beautiful woman who has a husband to be waiting for you back home, who I hear you despise. I respect your cousin and I know you'll be an asset to us in the battle to come,"

"But?"

"My lady, I hope this does not come off indelicate… and I'm sorry if I offend…"

Cecilia raised her hand, "I have no intentions of trying to make the young prince my lover, to rid myself of my betrothed. I hope to achieve that in other ways. I only just met Peter. He is handsome yes, but so young. Even if I don't marry Lord Markus, I will have to make another alliance. In case I become Queen one day. Possibly a lord of Calormen, or another Archen noble. Not the future king of Narnia. Your people wouldn't allow it, and neither would mine,"

The fox paused, "You are surely meant for greatness one day, my lady. I truly believe that you will help not only our country but yours as well. We're lucky to have you here. Please, teach him,"

"Just don't distract him,"

The fox's eyes were bright, "I'm sure you understand,"

"I do. I had forgotten how well my cousin knows me. I have a penchant for handsome men who can save me,"

"No, your cousin knows your heart isn't strong against a handsome man right now. He is thinking of you, as well as his country,"

"My heart is fine," Cecilia snapped, then paused as she realized it wasn't the fox she was annoyed at. "My apologies,"

"No need, my lady. You'll see Adane soon enough, I don't doubt you have some words for him,"

"I'd best let you go, thank you for the advice,"

"I thank you in advance for your help, my lady,"

The fox slinked off into the snow, Cecilia watching his back as he left, her mind reeling. So her reputation had reached Narnia as well. She hated that she had such talk surrounding her. She'd only been young and those men who had proposed to her were stupid and power hungry. Not enchanted by her beauty, only by her wealth. As the only living heir of her father, a man who should have been king and the only cousin to the king, her claim to the throne was almost as strong as Adane's and if the two men died with no heirs, it fell on her to be Archenland's ruler. The nobles knew this. Lord Markus knew this. The attempts on the king's life were not organized by Calormen, she was sure. Calormen might be a dangerous place, but they didn't want another war. She was sure the nobles were trying to eliminate the men from the line of succession, so they could have a female queen, a female who would be easier to control. Cecilia ran away for one purpose alone: if she wasn't at court, they couldn't force her onto the throne. If she no longer existed, she no longer had a claim. Either she would die in the fight to come, or she would use her immense fortune to purchase a small ship and a group of loyal men to get her to the lone islands to start a new life. No one knew of her plans, she was even still a little unsure of them. Suddenly she felt weak, felt the warmth spread over her again, felt her eyes close. She was on the beach, she wasn't clothed and she was happy. Not happy, content.

"Remember Cecilia,"

"Remember what?" finally she had found her voice in these visions. The silence was deafening. "Please, remember what. I need to know what you want from me,"

"Your mother…"

Cecilia suddenly felt dread in her heart, "What about my mother, who is she, is she alive?"

"Remember your mother…"

"I never even knew my mother. Please… if you know something…"

A deafening screamed pierced her ears. Cecilia knew that voice, but she couldn't place who was making the sound. Suddenly the vision dissolved and Cecilia found herself crouching in the snow her hands over her ears. Peter had his arms around her, trying to shake her awake. She snapped to reality, the cold washing over her, the sound gone from her ears. She let out a huge breath.

"Cecilia, was it a vision again?"

Cecilia paused, "Yes… it was different this time. Whoever is appearing to me knows who my mother is,"

Peter's body was warm and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. He sighed and held her tighter.

"What about your mother?"

Cecilia sighed and looked up at Peter, very aware she was basically sitting on his lap, "I never knew who my mother was. Father told me she died after I was born and that one day he would reveal who she was. But he never did and then he was killed in battle. I think… I think I just heard her scream,"

"So you think she's alive?"

"I don't know. I felt… I felt warmth. Peter what does a mother's touch feel like?"

Peter smiled, "When mother hugs me, or wipes away my tears, it's like she radiates love. It's like, with her trust and belief in me, I can do anything I want. I wish she could be here with us, I wish she could guide me and help me,"

"Where is she?"

"Back in our own land,"

Cecilia settled more on Peter, getting comfortable, "Will you tell me about your land?"

Peter sighed, "It's much less exciting than yours. I come from a country called England. Instead of swords, men fight with big things that fly in the sky and drop bombs-"

"Bombs?"

"They explode when they hit the ground. Men fly huge machines and drop them onto our countrymen, to try and show power and instil fear,"

"Did you fight in that war?"

"No, I wanted to enlist, but my mother wouldn't let me. She sent us away to where we would be safe. That's how we found Narnia,"

"And your monarchy?"

"Figureheads, if anything. We're fighting at the moment with a man who wants to annihilate an entire race," Peter's cheek was warm against Cecilia's. She drew in a breath.

"You're too young to fight in a war. Your mother was right to send you away,"

"I'm eighteen, in the eyes of the law I'm a man. But regardless, somehow I ended up in a war anyway,"

Cecilia smiled, "A war that I will help you win. And then I will need your help,"

"My… help?"

"Help me stand," Peter pulled Cecilia to her feet and made to lead her back to the camp, but she stopped him. "Walk with me for a little longer,"

"Cecilia, what is this about?"

"You've not known me for two days, so I don't blame you if you don't trust me. But, you're the future king of Narnia, and after the battle, I will need your blessing to leave,"

"What do you mean?"

"While I live, Lord Markus won't stop looking for me. He wants me as his wife and he wants my two cousins dead, so there is a clear path to the throne. I either kill myself, or I escape. When you rule, the lone islands are part of your jurisdiction,"

"How can I help?"

"If I ended up on the Archenland throne, it would not be really me ruling, I'm trying to save you from a war, I'm trying to save my cousins from threat. And yes, I'm trying to save myself," she admitted.

"Why do you need me?"

"I would be under Narnias protection and I could live and search the Lone Islands in peace, without a husband ruling my life,"

"Search for what?"

Cecilia stopped walking and looked Peter right in his beautiful blue eyes, "My mother is somewhere out there. The Lone Islands seem like a good place to start. I'm going to find her,"


	4. Christmas

**I thought you all deserved another one.**

 **Epic love**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

It was a long walk the next day, the beavers saying it would take them at least another few hours before they would reach the great lake.

"We'd better hurry up before it thaws," Beaver called. It was very early, the sun not yet very high in the sky and all the children were very grumpy, after a pokey and cold sleep in the tunnel. Cecilia and Peter walked close together once more, the secret pact between them drawing them close. Peter seemed to take on a protective role with Cecilia and Cecilia found comfort in Peter's closeness. Susan noticed how close the two were and slung her arm through Cecilia's and pulled her away.

"I like to think we're friends," Susan said.

Cecilia smiled, "You're about to warn me away from your brother,"

"No, quite the opposite. You've been lovely to us. I'm just asking you to be cautious. Peter is only just becoming a man and only just gaining confidence. I think somehow, he realizes you're forbidden, but men always want what they can't have. If it's companionship you both want, by all means continue. But I ask you to remember his heart, take care of it, please don't break it,"

Cecilia narrowed her eyes, "How old are you?"

"Just sixteen,"

"You are so wise for your age. I wish I'd had such wisdom when I was sixteen. I was a little fool,"

Susan laughed, "My mother is a wise woman. I like to think I'm like her,"

There was a small pause. Cecilia chanced a glance back to Peter who was in an animated conversation with his sister. There was nothing there. Cecilia became attracted to good looking men very quickly, but she knew very well how to guard her feelings.

"Susan, we've only known each other a couple of days. If we all live, I'll go back to Archenland and marry someone of station. Peter and I will keep each other company and if I can remember my father's lessons, I will turn him into a great fighter. I think it's good for him to have someone close to his age, that isn't a family member. If anything, we'll be friends,"

"You're twenty one yes?"

"I am and I should have been married very long ago, I count myself lucky," Cecilia paused and narrowed her eyes again at Susan. "How would you feel ruling a whole country at your age?"

"I haven't decided. In truth, I'm very scared. We never asked for any of this,"

"I know it seems like it's unfair. But fate and destiny are rarely fair. You're here for a reason. None of this is just an accident. I know that in my heart,"

The two girls strolled together in silence for a while more. Cecilia could imagine the storm that was going on in Susan's head. She didn't blame her. It wasn't a very scary thing these children had fallen into. And it was a hefty burden. Cecilia herself was torn. She could make the decision to stay and be protected by the Narnian court. She knew if she was loyal to Peter, as a king he would protect her. But those words "remember your mother," had been repeated in her head over and over all day, she couldn't ignore the feeling that she had a whole past she hadn't yet unlocked. It was fate that she was here in Narnia, and maybe it was here she would find out everything she wanted to know. Her path had changed so much in these last few days. At first, she was just running from a future she couldn't control, now she was seeking a past she knew nothing about.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the traveling party found themselves above the huge lake. The lake stretched below them, vast and intimidating. The four children gulped in wonder.

"It's big," Peter whispered.

"Do we have to cross that?" Lucy asked, tugging on Susan's sleeve. Susan looked at the Beaver's.

"It's a long way,"

"Of course dear, it's the world. But it's our only way to Aslan's camp," Mrs. Beaver patted Lucy on the shoulder.

"It's frozen," Cecilia. "Frozen solid."

"For a hundred years now. But that will change soon, hopefully," Mr. Beaver said and began forward down the rock bridge to the river. Everyone followed him, but the humans weren't as sure footed as the Beavers and they found themselves falling behind.

"Can you slow down!" Cecilia called, trying to usher the girls along. Once they were down the slope, they thought they could slow their pace, but the Beavers kept theirs, and eventually the children just fell behind.

"Come on kiddies! Hurry up!" Beaver yelled back.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a fluffy hat," Peter growled as Lucy climbed onto his back.

"If he's calls us 'kiddies' one more time, I may join you," Cecilia mumbled. Susan flashed her a cheeky smile. Mrs. Beaver glanced back at them.

"We don't have all day," she suddenly sounded urgent.

"They are getting a little bossy," Lucy sighed.

"No! It's her, behind you!" Mrs. Beaver screeched. Peter put Lucy down and Susan took her hand and they ran ahead.

"Run!" Peter yelled, putting Lucy down and pulling her along. Cecilia and Susan ran together behind them. They all sprinted until they came to a shore off the ice. Through the snow covered trees they ran until the Beaver's led them to a small indentation in a hill that could pass as a cave. All scrambled inside, huddled together awaiting the appearance of their worst enemy. Cecilia looked down at Lucy, whose poor face held a terrified expression.

"It's alright love, my bow is always at the ready and I was trained by the best. I'll protect you," she said. Lucy buried her head in Cecilia's arm and Cecilia patted it protectively.

An agonizing silence ensued while footsteps sounded above them. A shadow appeared, but it struck Cecilia that it was far too round to be the witch. She said nothing. Lucy cleared her throat.

"Maybe she's gone?"

"I'll go and have a look," Cecilia tried to pull herself up, but Peter stopped her.

"It's probably best if I-"

"No," Beaver got up. "Neither of you are any good to Narnia if you're dead,"

Mrs. Beaver tried to hold him back.

"Neither are you, Beaver,"

"Thanks, love," Beaver climbed out of the cave to the horror of everyone and scampered up onto the top. The silence was a tense one, one that you could cut with a blunt knife.

"Ha!" Beaver's voice made them jump and Lucy scream. His head appeared from above the cave.

"Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you!"

Everyone but Cecilia and Peter left, the two trying to get up without further touching.

"What was my sister talking to you about earlier?" he asked softly.

Cecilia leaned in teasingly, "Just women things. None of your concern."

Peter laughed and nudged Cecilia to the entrance, "We should go and see who wants to see us."

Peter and her climbed up onto the clearing above the cave. What they saw there made them jump in surprise.

"Father Christmas?" Peter was astonished.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful," Mrs. Beaver beamed. Lucy stepped forward.

"Merry Christmas, sir!"

"It certainly is, Lucy…since you have arrived," Father Christmas chuckled merrily, as the stories said he would. Susan stepped close to Peter.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here. But this-"

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter interrupted, shooting his sister a look.

"Yes, sorry about that. But, in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch," Father Christmas glanced back at his sleigh. Cecilia walked to the sleigh and stroked one of the reindeer on its head. She paused and turned back to everyone.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia,"

"Not for a long time. But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. And you Cecilia, I know what peril you've put yourself in by coming here. You'll make your ancestors proud," Father Christmas smiled and pulled a bag from his sleigh. "Still, I think these might come in handy."

"Presents!" Lucy ran forward excitedly. She paused as Father Christmas handed her a small vile of cordial, the colour of the sun.

"The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it-"

He handed her a sharp dagger with a red velvet hilt. It came with a belt and a sheath to hold it. Lucy took it and nodded her thanks, but not before pausing.

"Thank you, sir. But I think…I could be brave enough,"

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs," Father Christmas said. Cecilia pulled Lucy to her.

"Don't worry little one, I'll make sure you know how to use it, just in case,"

Father Christmas smiled at Susan next.

"Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss," he next handed her an ivory horn. "Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come."

"Thank you," Susan stepped back. Though it wasn't said, Peter knew it was his turn. He was handed a sword and a shield with a golden lion on it.

"And, Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand,"

"Thank you sir," he said with a slight nod of his head. Cecilia expected Father Christmas to leave, but his eyes fell on her. She shook her head.

"You don't have to give me anything,"

Father Christmas laughed.

"I'm only giving you what belongs to you," he pulled out a sheathed sword and a small drawstring bag. He handed her the sword. She recognized the blue hilt immediately. Royal blue was the colour of the Archen army and royal family.

"This was my fathers," she breathed as she drew the sword. "How?"

"I managed to procure it from the battlefield of the last war your father fought. He was a brave man,"

"Did you know him?"

"I saw his care for you growing up. He would be very proud, Cecilia, as would your mother,"

Cecilia started in surprise, "What do you know of my mother?"

"That my dear is a journey you must face yourself," he said. "Hold your hand out,"

Father Christmas then opened a drawstring bag and tipped what was in it onto Cecilia outstretched hand. It was a gold chain with a lavender crystal at the end.

"This crystal is taken from the mountains that border Archenland and Calormen. It is a very magical place and though once the crystals are taken away from there they lose their magic, one can always feel it guiding them through their lives. Your mother wore one of these crystals,"

Cecilia stared at the crystal, more questions than she already had pouring into her mind. She looked up at Father Christmas.

"Thank you,"

Peter took the necklace from her hand and put it around her neck. As he clasped it, his warm hands brushed her shoulders and she shivered. All looked back to Father Christmas, who was readying himself to go. He waved his hand and suddenly in the clearing a huge white table with a feast fit for royals appeared in between two trees that looked as though they were made for that very purpose.

"Now that's the Christmas I remember," Cecilia smiled. Father Christmas climbed back into his sleigh.

"Your gifts are tools…not toys. Bare them well and wisely. Now, I best be off. Things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years! Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" he yelled grandly as he rode off. Everyone waved him goodbye and paused, relishing in their experience. Beaver sighed.

"I suppose we can rest for a while and eat. It'll do us good,"

Lucy sat down with Susan and looked sadly at the food, "I wish Tumnus could share this with us… and Edmund,"

Mrs Beaver tutted, "Now dear, it'll be alright. We'll see all those we love soon enough,"

Everyone sat down together, an amazing aroma rising from the food in front of them. Peter sat next to Cecilia and in a very chivalrous move, piled her own plate with food and poured her a cup of hot cocoa. She smiled her thanks at him.

"Christmas at Archenland court must be so grand," said Mrs Beaver.

"You have no idea. Archens aren't anything without their pomp and tradition," Cecilia laughed. "But you wouldn't have ever seen a Christmas at all in your lifetime would you?"

Mr Beaver shook his head sadly, "But we knew what a Christmas was. And we tried to celebrate in our own little way every year,"

"It angers me so that Calormen and Archenland have been fighting each other, when we should have been fighting for you,"

There was a momentary sad silence at the table as they all ate. The meal ended as the sun started to get higher in the sky, signalling it was midday. Cecilia stood, not being able to stand the silence anymore and excused herself. She knew Peter would follow her and she couldn't be bothered stopping him. They fell into step, a certain familiarity between them. Cecilia paused and looked up at Peter.

"I feel like I've known you for so much longer than two days,"

Peter laughed, "I know,"

Cecilia drew her sword and pointed it at Peter. He raised his eyebrows, but pulled out his own nonetheless.

"Let's see what I'll be working with then,"

"You think just because you're beautiful, you'll beat me?"

"No, I've had more training than you, that's why I'll beat you,"

Peter suddenly struck at Cecilia, but she sensed his advance and blocked him. He growled and continued to launch at her. Soon their fight had attracted the attention of the beavers and the girls and they watched in interest at the lady and the future king spar. Peter didn't seem to show any signs of giving up, and neither did Cecilia. They danced around each other, trying to find a weak spot and defeat the other. Suddenly, as Cecilia swung at Peter, he managed to grab her sword arm, knock her sword away, grab her by the waist, and pull her into him, with his sword at her neck. Cecilia's eyes were wide as she stared at him in surprise.

"You just… how?"

"I was the fencing champion at my school three years in a row," Peter smirked. The two stared at one another for a moment, before Cecilia realized they were being watched and she pushed away from him. Lucy giggled, but Mrs Beaver shooed them away mumbling 'give the young ones their privacy,' but eagerly looking back at the couple as she did.

"Fencing?" Cecilia gasped

"Sword fighting, as they teach it in school,"

Peter picking up Cecilia's sword and handing it to her.

"You could have told me you already knew your way with a sword,"

Peter laughed, "I know basic fencing techniques. You and I both know, as I am now, I would be lost on a battlefield,"

"Rematch, fight me again," Cecilia stepped close to his face, so they were nose to nose. Peter took the challenge and moved even closer. Cecilia could feel his breath on her face and knew that if she tilted her head just a bit, their lips would meet.

"And what will it prove? It's not you I'm against," Peter whispered. "You don't like losing do you?"

"No," Cecilia breathed and tried to ignore the fact that Peter was now very softly stroking her hand. "I just want a rematch."

Peter nodded and stepped back drawing his sword and pointing it at her. Cecilia did the same and the two took their fighting stance. Cecilia was the first to strike, but Peter blocked her. She twisted around him and tried to trip him over, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She yanked away from him, panting desperately. Peter then tried to disarm her, but Cecilia blocked him. The two became tangled and they fell to the ground, grappling wildly. Cecilia soon got the upper hand and straddled Peter, her sword at his neck. The two stared at each other breathing very heavily. Peter reached up and touched Cecilia 's arm and her breath caught in her throat. In a moment Peter had flipped her over, thrown her sword away from her and now had his own at her throat. Cecilia stared at him in surprise. Peter blushed.

"You're not angry are you?"

"No, I actually feel more confident. It'll be easier to teach you tactics… but Peter?"

"Mmm,"

"I can't breathe,"

"Oh, sorry," Peter rolled off her, standing up and helping her up as he did. Cecilia smiled and sheathed her sword.

"If anything, your highness, I think you and I will be great friends,"

Peter smiled back at her, "I would like that,"

The sun burned the back of their necks, with the cold wind on their faces, the warmth was quite nice. Cecilia smiled.

"The sun feels nice,"

Peter laughed, "It does,"

Suddenly a thought hit Cecilia, "The sun… it's hot,"

"And?"

"Peter, we have to get to the lake before it melts!"


	5. Her Ruin

**I'm in a writing frenzy, have another!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Peter and Cecilia ran to the shore, to find the lake melting in great chunks. Cecilia turned to look back at the traveling party who were still enjoying the afternoon. She groaned. Lucy had been smiling so much, and it broke Cecilia's heart that she had to interrupt that happiness. She nudged Peter.

"Go get everyone, I'll look for a way down,"

Peter nodded and bolted back to their Christmas table. Cecilia looked around until she found a path. It was narrow and it was rocky, but it would have to do. Cecilia groaned and pulled on Susan's hand when everyone had caught up.

"Peter, carry Lucy, it isn't safe,"

Lucy opened her mouth to protest but with a look from Peter, she shushed herself. The beavers, once again sure footed came to be ahead of the children and Cecilia called out to them.

"We should stick together!"

"Don't beaver's make dams?" Lucy called. Peter put her down as they neared the bottom and pushed her and Susan ahead of him.

"We're not that good, dear," Beaver mumbled. Cecilia slipped in the downright stupid shoes she was wearing and growled out loud as pain erupted in her ankle. Peter heard her cry out and turned just in time to catch her. As she looked up at him, she found his face nose to nose with hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Cecilia nodded and pushed free of him. She attempted to hurry away, but stumbled in pain. Peter caught her around the waist and helped her along.

"You know you can just ask for help, don't you?" he murmured in her ear.

"I hope they have some boots for me there, I cannot walk in these shoes any longer,"

Beaver ran ahead of the party.

"I'll go first," he yelled, testing ice with his tail. It cracked and Mrs. Beaver laughed nervously.

"You're getting fatter Beaver!"

"You cook the damn food!" he waved his paw at the others signalling them to follow. Peter helped Cecilia along, his sisters safely in front of them.

"These stupid shoes!" she growled, bending to pull them off. Peter stopped her.

"You'll freeze,"

The two pushed forward behind the others. Susan held onto Lucy, who was struggling.

"Mum would die of shock if she knew what we were doing," Susan grumbled.

"Mum's not here, is she?" Peter shouted, but Cecila nudged him in the ribs.

"Don't speak like that, she's just scared,"

Everyone froze in shock as the wolves leapt onto the ice, snapping their teeth at them. Lucy screamed and Peter tried to make them run, but the fierce dogs had them trapped. One bounded forward and advanced on Beaver, holding him down with a sharp paw. The head wolf, Maugrim stalked towards Peter, whose grip on Cecilia tightened, preventing her from reaching for her sword. Maugrim barked at Peter who jumped. Cecilia wrenched herself from Peter and pushed him behind her, drawing her father's sword. She looked back at Peter.

"Where's my bow?"

"I don't know, I didn't see anyone grab it,"

Maugrim barked and tried to advance but Cecilia smacked him on the nose with her sword.

"I will skin you if you come any closer,"

"My fight isn't with you, Archen," Maugrim stalked back and forth. "Do you really want to start a war?"

"The war has already begun, you dirty mutt,"

"Kill him Cecilia!" Beaver cried. Maugrim looked at Peter.

"You want your brother back? I suggest you leave now,"

"Edmund?" Susan sobbed. "Peter, they have Edmund."

"Susan hush," Cecilia snapped.

Peter had drawn his own sword and was very close behind Cecilia.

"Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan cried.

"No, Cecilia! Kill him now!" Beaver's voice was grower more strained.

"Your war is not here, and my queen assures your kings and queens that once you leave, their brother leaves with you,"

"Peter, just because some man claiming to be Father Christmas hands you a weapon, it doesn't make you a hero! Both of you, just do as he says," Susan sounded desperate now.

"Susan, enough!" both Cecilia and Peter cried.

"Run him through while you still have a chance!" Beaver continued to struggle. Cecilia advanced towards Maugrim but Peter pulled her arm back.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait… they have my brother,"

Cecilia yanked her arm away, "If we live, I will get your brother back myself. Don't be a fool,"

"Decision time, Son of Adam. I will not wait forever, neither will the river," Maugrim looked up, followed by everyone else and saw the waterfall beginning to melt and crumble.

"Peter!" Lucy screamed. Cecilia sheathed her sword and pulled the girls towards her. Peter turned to them.

"Time's up, stay together and we'll swim to safety," Cecilia mumbled.

"Hold onto me," he yelled. Cecilia pushed Lucy under Peter's arm and Susan held onto his back. Cecilia turned her head just in time to see Maugrim leap for Lucy. She threw herself at him and the two fell, disappearing into the water.

"Cecilia!" Peter cried trying to pull her back, but her and Maugrim had fallen into the river.

Peter stuck his sword into the ice, wedging it so it would not move. All looked up as a wall of ice came crashing down, causing a huge wave to engulf the group. The girls screamed, clinging tighter to Peter. The wolves were thrown into the river and an eerie silence ensued. Then, the girls and Peter appeared, clinging to the block of ice as it raced down the river, spluttering and coughing violently. The ice block reached the shore and Susan and Peter tumbled off it. Peter held up Lucy's coat and looked at his hand. He saw Lucy's coat… but no Lucy. Susan grabbed his arm violently.

"Lucy! What have you done? Lucy!"

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy appeared around a corner, shivering, but seeming in fine condition. Peter and Susan sighed in relief and Peter strung her coat around her shoulders. Peter's head shot up as the Beavers came into his sight.

"Cecila," he whispered. Susan gasped.

"The last time I saw her…"

"She was struck down by that wolf," Peter looked again towards the river straining his eyes for any sign of the lady who had so entranced him and who he prayed desperately was not hurt. He saw a flash of white among the blue waves and suddenly, Cecilia's cherry hair emerged from the depths of the water. Peter threw his coat from his shoulders and dived into the freezing cold water, swimming out until he held Cecilia in his arms. He dragged her body through the water, until they were on the shore. Once there, he saw she carried a fair few injuries from her grapple with the wolf. Three deep cuts in a row extended from the left of her upper neck to just above her collar bone. A bruise was also beginning to form on her right cheek. She drew a sharp breath and coughed water onto the ground. Her eyes flickered opened and she looked up at Peter, a small smile on her lips. Peter's hand came to rest on the top of her head and he whispered her name. But Cecilia 's eyes rolled and she sighed, falling unconscious once more. Lucy put a hand on Peter's shoulder, brandishing her cordial.

"Let's see if this magic works, then?"

Lucy poured a tiny amount of the cordial into Cecilia's open mouth. They waited for a moment before her eyes fluttered open. Peter laughed and hugged his sister. They both helped Cecilia sit up. Cecilia put a hand on Lucy's cheek.

"We'll turn you into a healer yet,"

Lucy smiled and stood, going to join her sister and the beavers. Peter touched the cuts on Cecilia's collar bone.

"You saved my sister,"

"I told her I'd protect her from harm. I was keeping my promise,"

"All our bandages would have been ruined. Can you wait till we reach the camp?"

Cecilia nodded, "Help me stand. We should get moving. We probably don't have much time,"

Mrs Beaver hurried over to them, "You brave, stupid girl. Are you alright?"

Cecilia, with the help of Peter walked beside everyone, "I'm fine. That cordial is wonderful. But I don't think I managed to kill him,"

Everyone walked along, not sure if there was any imminent danger for them, but knowing soon they would reach safety. The sheet of white that had been on the ground had melted and in its place was a carpet of velvet green grass. The trees swayed merrily in the breeze, made warm by the sun. The blue of the sky was a hue that hadn't been seen in over a hundred years, not even on the clearest of the winter days. Peter and Cecilia fell into step behind everyone. Cecilia smiled at up him.

"Did you fish me out of the water then?" Cecilia asked. Peter stopped her, looking again into her eyes, as if trying to search what was in her heart.

"Yes," his hand moved to her cheek and he stroked the bruise there. Cecilia closed her eyes at his touch, enjoying it for a moment. His hands were soft and warm and she'd forgotten what is was like to be touched by a man. Cecilia remembered the Fox's words and remembered her own promise to Susan. This brave innocent boy could be her ruin, but she wouldn't let herself be his.

"Thank you," she said and turned away to join the others. Peter's hands balled into fists and he really wished there was something he could punch. He was frustrated to say the least. He knew what it was to be attracted to someone. In his school back at home there were plenty of girls he knew who were pretty and nice. But Cecilia, she was wounded and mysterious and brave. Never before had he ever met anyone like her, anyone who would put their own life before another's, who seemed so wise, yet so young. Peter sighed and turned to catch up with the others. This whole scenario was so confusing and he had no idea what the future held for them.

* * *

The camp was buzzing with constant activity, fauns, elves, centaurs and every other kind of talking animal and magical creature was there, running around making preparations. The children watched in wonder at all the strange happenings going on here, so foreign to them. For Cecilia, she'd heard about talking animals and magical creatures all her life, but never did she ever think she would see them. Lucy sighed excitedly and whispered something in Susan ear who, despite looking rather uncomfortable, laughed all the same. Cecilia noticed people began to stop and stare at the group, particularly at her and the four children. Peter's hand found hers and he held on tight and she let him, purely for the support, knowing they were both feeling nervous.

"These will be your subjects… how are you feeling?"

"Honestly… bloody terrified,"

Cecilia laughed and squeezed his hand, "If I was being asked to rule a country full of strangers, I would too,"

Susan leaned in to her sister, "Why are they all staring at us?"

"Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy giggled. Cecilia and Peter exchanged a smile, as they all reached the head of the camp. A tent sat there, guarded by an intimidating centaur whose eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sight of them. Peter drew his sword and Cecilia followed his lead.

"We have come to see Aslan," his voice shook in fear. The centaur turned to the tent, which opened and a grand golden lion stepped out. Cecilia 's breath caught in her throat, for never had she seen a more beautiful and regal looking creature. The children saw the entire camp fall to their knees at the sight of him. The children and the beavers did the same, but Cecilia stood rooted to the spot, staring.

"So he is a lion," she whispered in wonder.

"You doubted it?" Peter said, pulling her down next to him.

"I've just… never seen a lion before,"

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. And Lady Cecilia of Archenland, we welcome you as well," Aslan seemed to smile at her. "Rise, all of you."

"Have we spoken before?" Cecilia asked.

"I have watched you grow and seen the woman you have become, despite your trials. I thank you for your help," Aslan said.

"That doesn't really answer my question,"

Aslan laughed, "All answers in due course, dear one. But where is the fourth?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Peter sheathed his sword and dared to look at Aslan. "We need your help."

"We had some… trouble along the way," Susan stammered.

"Our brothers been…" Peter could not bring himself to say it.

"He was captured by the White Witch," Cecilia interjected. A small growl sounded in Aslans throat.

"How did this happen?"

"He betrayed them your Majesty," Beaver said in a small voice.

"The he has betrayed Narnia!" Orieus pronounced.

"He's a boy, not a warlord. He didn't mean to do this," Cecilia piped up.

"Betrayal does not differentiate between age,"

"Neither does forgiveness,"

Aslan cut in, "Peace, Orieus. There will be an explanation,"

"It is my fault really. I was too hard on him," Peter hung his head.

Lucy stepped forward hesitantly, "Sir? He's our brother,"

"I know dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse … This may be harder than you think. But for now, you will find food and fresh clothes in your tents. Please, be comfortable. Peter, when you are ready, I would like to speak to you,"

Peter looked at Cecilia as everyone dispersed, "I should patch you up,"

Cecilia smiled, "I know it's scary and I know don't want to leave my side right now. I'll get someone else to patch me up. I'll be waiting for you later and we'll talk, alright?"

Peter put a hand on Cecilia's cheek, "I'm terrified. What if I'm not who he thinks I am?"

"Then he'll accept who you are," Cecilia linked arms with Peter and pulled him to where the other two girls were. She pushed him into his tent. "Get changed, I'll see you later,"

Peter hesitated before sighing and going into his tent. She smiled after him. He was so frightened and he trusted her. It was a humbling feeling. Someone embraced her from behind, laughing as he did.

"I know that laugh," she said and turned around. There was her beloved cousin, in all his glory. "You have a lot of explaining to do,"

Adane touched the still bleeding scars on her neck. He pulled her into her tent and sat her down on the bed. There was already a bowl of water and healing herbs there. He began cleaning her up.

"How's life on the run?"

Cecilia flinched in pain, "It's been two weeks Adane,"

"You could have told someone you were running. You could have told me how unhappy you were,"

"What would you have done?"

Adane paused, "I would have had the bastard killed, honestly,"

Cecilia sighed as Adane started the process of wrapping the bandages, "Oh that thought crossed my mind many times,"

"Speak to Lune about it. He loves you and only wants what's best for you. Darling cousin, you are the rose of the Archenland Empire and the sweetheart of court,"

"And the daughter of a supposed traitor,"

Adane shrugged, "Once you help me save Narnia and make an alliance for us, that will all be forgotten,"

Once Cecilia was bandaged Adane turned his back as Cecilia pulled a clean dress on. While he was helping her lace up her boots Cecilia's mind spun.

"I want to find out what really happened with father," she admitted. "And who my mother was,"

"So do I," he said pulling her up. "One thing at a time though. Let's win this battle first,"

Adane linked arms with Cecilia as they emerged from the tent. They strolled together, taking in the sights of what battle preparations looked like.

"You know why Marcus really wants to marry me don't you," Cecilia murmured.

"Ah yes the age old 'woman on throne, easier to control' theory. We all know that one,"

"Why did your father trust that man so much?"

"Cecilia he's rich and owns half of Archenland. The king is unfortunately controlled by his nobles and Marcus has the biggest pull of all. There are some that say the army is loyal to him and not their country,"

"Hopefully Lune can prevent a civil war,"

Adane laughed, "Lune is having too much fun being a young king. Let's let him be that for a little longer. I want to ask you something,"

"Mmm,"

Adane sighed and stopped, pulling Cecilia to face him, "Peter… the young prince. Bares a striking resemblance to a certain stable boy. Blonde hair, tall, blue eyes, sunny disposition…"

Cecilia frowned, "That had not even crossed my mind,"

Adane cupped Cecilia's face, "Darling, the future King of Narnia is not a remedy for your broken heart. You two seemed very close,"

"I think he trusts me," Cecilia shrugged.

Adane stood, "I won't tell either of you who to take comfort in. As a king, that will be up his discretion,"

"And as someone in the line of succession to my own throne I need to watch my virtue, I know,"

Adane laughed, "Every day I count myself lucky for being born a man, cousin,"

"You should,"

Adane kissed Cecilia on the top of her head, "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

Cecilia nodded and sat down, pulling out her sword and using an old rag she'd found to polish it. Her head swam. First of all, her bow and arrows had been left at where they'd eaten before. So if anyone was tracking her, they'd know she'd been there. The bow wasn't of any importance, she'd stolen it from the armoury. Of course, she was safer with Adane around. Marcus wouldn't dare defy the King's brother, but he would snatch her in the dead of night and make her kidnapping look happenstance. At this point, he wouldn't want to take her back to court, for fear Cecilia would reveal his real motives. Who knows what he would do to her. And Cecilia refused to go back to that gorgon who called herself Cecilia's aunt. She was much too old to have a guardian. Secondly, she hated that Adane had mentioned Felix. He was in her past. He was surely dead by now and she would never see him again. It caused her pain every time she had to think about him. It wasn't fair what had happened. It wasn't his fault for who she was, who he'd chosen to give his heart to and yet he'd been the one punished for it, and she had felt his absence for so long. Peter happened to be walking past at that moment, and Cecilia admired him in his new attire. For a moment she could see the resemblance that Adane had spoken of, but Peter was different in his own way. He felt her gaze on him and turned around, pausing as he noticed her there. He strode over and pulled her up on her feet.

"You look lovely," he said. Cecilia smiled

"As do you. Narnia attire suits you,"

"Thanks," Peter said. The two stood awkwardly for a moment.

"My cousin is back," she said.

"Ah yes, the one I should watch out for," Peter smiled.

"I'm sure he'll behave himself," Cecilia said. Peter came very close to her, pushing a hair out of her face.

"I feel different… older," he said in a low voice.

"I think the Narnian air is good for you. You look like a king,"

"As opposed to the scared little boy you met two days ago,"

Cecilia laughed and looked up, right into Peter's eyes, searching. She wasn't sure what she was searching for, but she knew what she was looking for was sure to be in his eyes.

"You look different as well,"

"You mean not frozen, wet or covered in blood?"

Peter leaned in close to Cecilia, "No, absolutely breathtaking and fierce. I wouldn't want to be your opponent,"

A horn suddenly sounded, making the two leap apart.

"Where are the girls?" Cecilia asked.

"By the river, and I believe that's Susan's horn!" Peter said, drawing his sword and setting off at a run. Cecilia rolled her eyes and followed him, still a little under the spell of two minutes ago.


	6. Happy to Be Here

**Sorry for the delay!**

 **More to come!**

* * *

Cecilia had run ahead of Peter and reached the river before him and the others. An eerie silence met her but was interrupted by a scream. Cecilia looked over to see the girls trapped in a tree, two vicious wolves snapping at their dangling feet. She drew her sword and pointed it at the wolves.

"Didn't I deal with you before, mutt?"

The wolves turned, Maugrim at the head, and stalked forward to her.

"Glad to see you survived my lady, you're a formidable opponent," Maugrim began circling Cecilia and she did the same. His second, Vardan, hung back, once in a while snapping at the feet of the girls.

"Thanks for the token," Cecilia touched her neck tenderly. Maugrim advanced forward but all Cecilia had to do was hit him on the nose again with her sword. He leapt back.

"I will sever your head from your body, you filthy dog," Cecilia spat.

"I'd like to see you try,"

Cecilia made to advance but the thundering sound of Aslan and his people approaching stopped her. Peter bounded across the river, his sword in front of him.

"Get back," he shouted. Cecilia kept her sword pointed at Maugrim, ignoring Peter. He tugged at her arm, pushing her behind him. Cecilia tried to fight him but Aslan growled in warning, a struggling Vardan under his paw.

"Cecilia! This is Peter's battle. Spare your weapons, all of you,"

"Yes Lady, listen to your superiors, you have enough trouble doing that already, from what I hear,"

"And what do you hear?" Cecilia stayed, her sword still raised.

"I hear your fiancé is just so worried about you,"

Cecilia's heart dropped. He was here. Marcus was here in Narnia and now he knew that she was with Aslan and the future kings and queens. Adan pulled her back from Maugrim.

"Don't make a scene, Cecilia, he's just bluffing," he murmured in her ear. Cecilia lowered her sword. Maugrim gave her one more look, before turning on Peter.

"Come on, we've already been through this. We both know you haven't got it in you," he taunted. Peter hesitated. "You may think you're a king, but you're going to die…like a dog!" Maugrim barked as he leapt at Peter's throat. Cecilia and the girls all screamed as Aslan let Vardan from under his paw. The girls jumped from the tree and ran to Peter, Cecilia joining them. The three of them pushed Maugrim off Peter, Cecilia noticing the blood pouring from Maugrim. Cecilia stood and sheathed her sword, letting the girls fuss over their brother. Cecilia looked in the direction Vardan ran.

"Go after him," she called to Oreius and the others. "I wager anything, he will lead you to Edmund,"

Susan and Lucy pulled Peter to his feet, Peter forgetting his sword that lay next to the body of Maugrim. Cecilia started forward and picked the sword up, holding it out to Peter as she rose.

"You may need this,"

"Yeah," Peter smiled down at Cecilia, warmth lighting his eyes. She noticed blood coming from his shirt.

"We'll have matching scars," she nodded to his chest. Peter looked down to see the emerging cuts and grimaced in pain. Cecilia touched his arm. "I'll tend to them later."

Aslan stepped forward and growled softly. The four turned to him.

"Peter, clean you sword and kneel,"

Peter wiped the blood from his sword and then knelt on the grass in front of Aslan. As the girls watched on with pride, Aslan placed a paw on Peter's shoulder and said, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter stood, proud and tall and Cecilia finally saw the man that would become Narnia's saviour and greatest leader.

* * *

Peter sat, shirtless and uncomfortable with Cecilia tending to his wounds. She continued to have the upper hand, knowing more than he, being so wise and beautiful. He wanted to know her, to know everything about her, but she was like a closed book, one heavy with secrets, laden with burden. One which was forbidden to him, hidden on the top shelf of the bookcase and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hope to reach it. As she cleaned the three deep cuts on his chest, Peter admired the way her hair felt in curls down her back, how her long slender fingers led a practiced dance across his wounds. How she hummed softly, almost too softly for him to hear. It wasn't an actual tune and it was off key, but she didn't seem to mind. Cecilia fastened the last bandage around Peter's cuts and handed him his shirt, standing back from him as she did. Peter pulled his shirt over his head, taking care not to knock the already sore spot on his chest. Cecilia waited patiently for him and then began to walk away. He fell into step next to her.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Basic battle knowledge includes knowing how to tend to injuries," she answered.

"But who-"

"My father taught me,"

Cecilia felt Peter was in the mood for a conversation, so she sat down next to the river and motioned he sat down with her.

"Back in Archenland?" he asked, sitting opposite her.

"Yes. I was a spirited child, prone to wandering off, so he taught me things that would keep me occupied,"

"Where is your father now?"

"Oh he died a long time ago, just after I came to live at court. Died in the great war in the desert,"

Peter smiled sadly, "My father is also fighting in a war,"

"Does he fly one of those big machines that drop the… what are they called again?"

"Bombs. I don't know. I don't know what he's doing,"

Cecilia put a hand over Peter's, "Fathers are very brave,"

Cecilia and Peter sat in silence for a moment, comfortable and happy with each other's company. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side. She knew that no matter what happened, in him she had found a true friend, a true companion. Adane approached the two, carefully trying to read if the conversation was delicate. Cecilia motioned to him to come over but he shook his head and motioned for her to follow anyway. Cecilia sighed.

"Adane come here, whatever you have to say, Peter is the future king of Narnia, you can say it in front of him,"

Cecilia and Peter stood, while Adane stood there awkwardly.

"I've heard scouts give reports. Marcus and a band of his own personal men are here and they're camping with the witch,"

"They've deserted the Archen army to come and retrieve me,"

Adane hesitated, "He only has a few men with him. I had a letter from Lune, he authorized this,"

"He did what?" Cecilia yelled. Adane took Cecilia's arms and held on. Peter put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cousin, it wasn't from him. I know when someone is forging my own brother's handwriting. Lune isn't even at the castle, he's in his chateau in the mountains, and I've been conferring with him almost daily,"

"So who?" Peter asked. Cecilia pulled herself away from the two.

"It doesn't matter who, I have to leave this place,"

Adane pulled his cousin into an embrace, patting her hair, "You running away has never done you any good in the past. You won't do it again. You're here with me, and I'm the kings brother, next in line to the throne. You think Marcus' army is anything impressive?"

Cecilia looked up at her cousin, "What do you mean, his army is the crown army?"

Peter's eyes lit up with his realization, "He's enlisted a few men as his own,"

Adane nodded, "He has. A plot was uncovered to kidnap you and hold you for ransom. They were going to hold you here in Narnia and make it look like it was arranged by the White Witch. Lune would have declared war to get you back. But before that war would begin, Marcus was going to bring you back without a scratch on you. Lune rewards him with marrying the two of you immediately and he has a claim to the throne,"

"That's clever," Peter admitted.

"How do you know this?"

"I have my spies at court too, darling. We want to protect you. And we will," Adane kissed the top of Cecilia's head. He looked at Peter. "I know you have a lot to think about already. Just stay with her, she's in less danger when she's with someone,"

Cecilia looked at Peter, "I am so sorry, we should be celebrating you and readying you and these problems keep popping up,"

Peter smiled, "It's thrilling actually,"

"What,"

Peter linked arms with Cecilia and the two strolled together.

"Plots, army desertions, a forced marriage, a king in a chateau, it's intriguing. You have to understand, before I came here, I was playing hide and seek with my underage siblings… so I'm happy to be here,"

Cecilia looked at him in surprise, "Happy to be here? Your whole family is in danger and more so with my cousin and I around,"

"Cecilia, stop being down on yourself, it's exhausting. I… well I like you and I enjoy your company,"

Cecilia chuckled, "Well I'm glad you like spending time with me,"

They strolled for a little while longer, silence seemed to be easy for them, they didn't have to speak to know that all was alright, to know they could trust one another.

"Cecilia?"

"Mmm,"

"Will I have to marry someone, do you think?"

Cecilia thought for a moment, "I don't think so, you'll be the high king and you won't need to take a queen, because your sisters will be. But, will you want to produce heirs?"

Peter froze, "God I hadn't thought about that,"

"No no, don't panic. Men who were born in and have a love for the country they're about to rule want to protect their line. Just fight for Narnia first, then your love will grow,"

Peter nodded and once again the two strolled together, the future king of Narnia and the lady of Archenland, unsure of what their future held, but comforted by the support of each other.

* * *

Cecilia found Aslan by his tent later. Something, she wasn't sure what, called her to speak with him. His voice was similar, his eyes were kind and she thought maybe he would have the answers she needed. She approached him slowly and cautiously, he didn't seem to notice her.

"Cecilia, no need to be shy, what would you like?" Aslan turned and lay his very kind gaze on her.

"I…" Cecilia stammered. She was speechless, she didn't know what to ask. And she wasn't sure if she was ready for answers.

"My dear, you want answers about your past, I know. You want to know what happened to your father and who your mother was,"

Cecilia sat down on the grass in front of Aslan and he lay down with her. She started picking grass impatiently before she spoke again.

"There is so much that is unanswered,"

Aslan looked at her intently, "Tell me about your visions,"

Cecilia furrowed her brow, "How do you know?"

"Sweet girl, you were marked for greatness before you even came into this world,"

"The visions confuse me. I don't know what I'm supposed to be remembering. And I don't know what they want of me,"

Aslan sighed, "I honestly can't tell you. Sometimes the Deep magic sends me visions that I too don't understand. Tell me what you feel when you see them and we'll figure it out together,"

Cecilia thought for a moment, "I feel… warm. Protected. But this voice… it's always telling me to remember. Remember my mother, remember my father and sometimes just remember. But I don't know what it is I should be remembering. And I feel annoyed that I can't figure it out,"

"Don't feel annoyed. Take them as they come. Find me when the next one happens and I'll help you decipher what you see,"

"Why me?" Cecilia asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, Cecilia. Sometimes I wonder the same thing about myself. Allow your doubt child, allow your fear and allow your worry. Just do not let your questions consume you. Answers will come," Aslan's eyes were warm and bright.

"Do you know anything about my father?"

"Yes. He was a good and brave man and he fought hard for Archenland. He didn't betray your uncle, as everyone thinks he does,"

"Then what happened,"

Aslan sighed, "That I am not sure of. It's impossible for me to be everywhere at once and I must have missed that,"

Cecilia thought. She remembered a mothers touch, a mothers voice, but it was almost like a dream rather than a concrete memory.

"And my mother?"

Aslan was silent for a moment, "I know she had a good heart and she loved you,"

"Was she involved in my fathers supposed betrayal?"

"Your mother was a mix of two world from the beginning and her union with her father was fated to end in tragedy. But the story of her origin and of your fathers death are, unfortunately, journey's you will have to make on your own,"

Cecilia sighed, "I know and I plan to,"

There was a comfortable silence. Cecilia glanced at Aslan who seemed as though he was regarding her with amusement.

"Are you going to tell me to keep my distance from Peter as well?"

Aslan laughed, "You're both young and this is an exciting time. Passions are high, emotions are high and… well I know what young people are like. You're not married, he's not married, it's natural for you to be drawn to one another,"

"But?"

"But, remember you do have your own journey and your own country. Whatever happens, I want you to care for your heart and let him care for his,"

Cecilia smiled, "That is… very good advice,"

Aslan stood and Cecilia stood with him, "For now my love, train the children and we'll win this war. Then you can solve your mystery,"

Cecilia watched him stroll away, again her mind in a whirl. So much was unanswered and she felt so trapped. She strolled away from the tent, into the forest and found a tree. Under it, she sat and in a few minutes she had fallen fast asleep.


	7. You're Not Safe

**I'M SO SORRY.**

 **I know it's been a while but here is a chapter that I'm actually pretty stoked with.**

 **Trigger warning - there may be sexually abusive themes in this chapter, so if that could trigger you, please proceed with caution.**

 **Love**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Cecilia jolted awake to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to find Peter's concerned face above her. She cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she said sleepily.

"Someone is trying to kidnap you, you can't just fall asleep in the forest,"

Cecilia allowed Peter to pull her to her feet. When she was standing he looked deep into her eyes, as if trying to find an answer to all his questions.

"I was tired," she murmured rubbing her eyes. Peter pulled her into a hug and she rested on him, still half asleep. He laughed and pulled away.

"Come on, no more sleeping. You've almost slept the whole day away. Let's walk," Peter took Cecilia's hand and pulled her along. Cecilia wasn't sure if she'd had a dream or if it had been a vision but she didn't want to tell Peter. She knew he would want to talk about it, and right now she wasn't even sure what she was thinking or feeling. Her mind was a muddle.

"Peter?"

"Mmm?"

"Is it dinner time yet, I'm hungry,"

Peter laughed, "You're like a child when you're tired. It's quite funny. No darling, it's not dinner time yet,"

Cecilia cocked her head to the side, "Darling? You've never called me darling,"

Suddenly Peter stopped walking and turned to her. His eyes had turned black and his face held a sadistic smile. Something wasn't right. Cecilia tried to step back from him but her feet were stuck to the ground and she could escape. The world went black, she felt sick in her stomach. Again, there she stood on the beach, safe and happy. But a voice, the voice. Where was it? Cecilia looked around. In the distance it looked like there was a snowstorm. As she started to walk towards the snowstorm she paused.

"Wake up Cecilia," the voice said.

"Aslan?" she called. "Aslan what does this all mean?"

"You are not safe, you must wake up,"

Cecilia fell onto the sand and suddenly there was the cold air on her face like before. But this time, she was not leaning against a tree with warm breeze on her face. Her hands were bound tightly behind her back, she was in a tent, on a bed, lying on her side. Cecilia's heart started racing. She felt stiff and sick in the stomach and being tied up in a tent definitely pointed to danger. Cecily tried to sit up, but she couldn't manage to sit up. The tent flap opened and there stood the man she had been running from this whole time. Lord Marcus smiled when he saw her. He pulled her up to a sitting position and touched her cheek.

"I'm sorry for the binds, darling. But I just want your safety," he said. Cecilia looked away from him, not believing how stupid she'd been. Falling asleep in the woods where anyone could come and pick her up.

Marcus smiled, "I know you're shy around me, love. Don't worry, you won't be shy on our wedding night. My perfect bride,"

Cecilia looked Marcus straight in the eyes, "I'm not shy. I just despise you. I'm not a prize, I'm not a possession. I am the daughter of the kings uncle and the kings only cousin. This will not go unnoticed,"

"My love, I want it to be noticed. You have this all wrong. I want the king to know you're trapped and helpless and send men to rescue you. I want Narnia and Archenland to go to war. I want this,"

"So you can 'rescue' me and have the kings favour?"

Marcus laughed, "No darling, so I can watch our dear young king be slaughtered by the white queen and put you on the throne. I'll have a queen in my bed and the Archen crown on my head. Heirs will be ours. The legacy of the crown will be yours and mine, as it always should have been,"

"My father didn't want the crown. And neither do I,"

"Well it's lucky that I don't give a damn about what you want,"

"People will know where I am,"

"Your boy king and your renegade cousin? Cecilia, I have you now with me and they will have to get through a lot of very well trained men to retrieve you. Your fate is once again in the hands of people who don't know what is good for you. I do. You will be a great queen. I will make you a great queen and you will come to appreciate me. Even in time, love me,"

"The likelihood of me feeling anything but disgust for you is very slim,"

"Well… it's not like I need your love…" Marcus cupped Cecilia's cheek and kissed her softly on the lips, she tried to turn away from him but he tangled a hand in her hair and held her in place.

"You're in my tent, bound and helpless. You think you have any real power here? I could ruin you. Your virtue is the only worthy thing about you and I could take that away and no one, not even the king would hear you scream," he growled, their lips still touching. Cecilia narrowed her eyes and, realizing she didn't have much to lose, sank her teeth hard in Marcus lip. He leapt up, crying out in pain. Cecilia smiled at her victory but it was short lived as in a flash Marcus backhanded her clean across the face, knocking her down onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, pulling her long skirt up and running a hand up her thigh. Cecilia whimpered and struggled but he was too heavy for her. His breath was hot on her face.

"Sweetheart, I need you to behave. If you don't I will drag you out into the camp and in front of all my men, I will turn you into a woman right there. Goodness knows they've been waiting for you to be taken down a peg. I will rip your dress off and claim you. They will all see. Keep acting like this, and I will make you hurt very badly. Behave and I will make you feel very good. The decision is yours,"

Cecilia nodded, tears springing to her eyes. Marcus climbed off her and pulled her into a sitting position again. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"There, that's better," he cooed, as though talking to a child. "I know you must be hungry love, but I need to see you can cooperate before I use my soldier's rations to feed you. I'm sure you understand,"

He stood and walked to the tent door, leaving Cecilia there, her hands still behind her back, her cheek throbbing with pain. Cecilia pulled and pulled at the binds but nothing would undo them. She looked around helplessly. From all angles she could see the silhouettes of guards around her. He had her completely surrounded. Cecilia sighed. Never in her life had she felt more foolish. Adane would be livid at her. And as for Peter, how could she expect him to trust her council when she couldn't even look after herself. A thought came to Cecilia. It was almost nightfall. Surely the small party that had been sent to rescue Edmund would be close. Most likely lying in wait until they could snatch him without spilling too much blood. If Cecilia was anywhere near the witch's camp, there was a small shred of hope that Adane and Peter would know who snatched her and she wouldn't have to be dragged back to the Archen court as the wife of Marcus. Cecilia once more pulled at the ropes that bound her hands but it was useless. The tent door opened and Marcus came in, a bowl in his hand. He smiled at her.

"Even dishevelled and miserable, you're very beautiful," he said, sitting down next to her. "Now my sweet, I managed to get some soup for you, would you like it?"

Cecilia nodded, deciding her best bet would be to play along. Marcus put the soup down, cut the ties from her hands and handed her the soup and a spoon.

"I would have fed you, but I don't want my woman completely helpless," he said, watching her eat.

Cecilia didn't speak, instead she finished off the soup and handed the bowl back to him. He put it on the ground and walked to his trunk. He pulled out a bottle of wine and handed it to Cecilia. She looked at him in confusion.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, I'd like you to enjoy my company one day,"

Cecilia thought for a moment before deciding he could be could be doing worse things.

"You're not trying to poison me are you?"

"Why would I poison you?"

"To have your way with me,"

"Darling, you're in my tent, under my control, I'm stronger and faster than you, if I wanted to take your virtue by force, I would have done it by now,"

Cecilia furrowed her brow at him, but took a gulp of the wine all the same. It was sweet and rich and it brought back fond memories of home. Cecilia took another gulp and handed the bottle back to Marcus. They sat in silence for a moment.

"You want the throne this much? You'll start a war over it?"

"More darling. I want it more than you possibly know,"

Cecilia stood and began pacing. Marcus didn't even flinch when she stood, he just watch her amusedly. Cecilia turned to Marcus.

"What if I don't cooperate? What if I tell Lune the truth?"

"How could you possibly get any word to Lune from here?"

Cecilia's mind raced. Whatever happened, her cousin was doomed to die. There would be no reasoning with Marcus, no changing his mind. She had to think and think fast. She turned to him.

"What if I marry you and we make an heir before then?"

Marcus shot up from his seat, "What?"

"Marry me and put an heir in me. I will go with you to Archenland willingly and I will claim the throne. I will be the one to face Lune. I have more of a claim than he does. I am the rightful ruler. Your men will stand behind me and once the army of Archenland sees this, they will follow,"

Marcus took Cecilia in his arms and kissed her head, "What's in this for you?"

"My family lives and you leave Narnia alone. No war, no death, no attacks,"

"Cecilia it's not that easy…"

"You want the throne? I will hand you the throne and me and a male heir on a platter. Call off this whole thing. Don't have my cousin murdered, as I know you plan to do. No war, no battles. Leave Narnia to heal,"

Marcus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I've made a deal…"

Cecilia pushed him away and slapped him clean across the face, "You're willing to let innocents die, my cousin die because you made a deal?"

Marcus took a deep breath and for a moment Cecilia thought he would beat her to a pulp, but he simply looked her in the eyes very intensely.

"I like your bravery and your plan is a very good one. Strike me again, however and I will not be so forgiving. You would do well to remember that I control your future and not the other way around. Get down on that bed and do not move a muscle until I figure out where I would like to move now," he said pushing her down sitting on the bed and binding her hands once again behind her back. He grabbed her chin roughly. "Behave well enough and I'll think twice about punishing you for striking me,"

Marcus stalked out of the tent, leaving Cecilia bound, helpless and more frustrated than she had been before. She didn't know what offering herself to Marcus would achieve and she was starting to realize that she had no bargaining power, nothing she could say to him would save her family or save her. Everything was in his hands and she had nothing she could hold over him. Unless Peter and Adane came and rescued her and she had no hope of that happening, because how were they supposed to know that she was? Cecilia pulled herself up to standing and attempted to stand. She paced around the tent looking for anything sharp she could find to cut her binds. She lay back down on the bed and decided that sleep would serve the purpose of making the time go faster and maybe she'd have a vision of how to get herself out of this.

* * *

Cecilia jolted awake, feeling air on the back of her neck. She tried to sit up but she was jammed against Marcus and he was holding her tight in his sleep. He must have come to the tent to find her asleep and joined her there. He'd untied her hands but she was stuck as both his arms were wound around her. Cecilia sighed and stared at the roof of the tent. Marcus stirred next to her and woke up. He smiled sleepily at her.

"You're warm when you sleep,"

"This is not appropriate, we aren't married yet," Cecilia sat and ran her fingers through her hair. Marcus sat with her and ran his fingers across her bare shoulders. Through her disgust, she felt the desire rise in her, having missed the touch of skin against skin. Cecilia sighed, enjoying it for a moment. Marcus leaned down and ran his lips across her bare shoulder. Cecilia shivered and thought for a moment about stopping him, but she let him. Let him slip her dress off her shoulders and kiss all along her neck. Let his hands run up and down her arms, grip her upper thigh, start to become faster, more insistent and forceful. He stopped suddenly.

"You're right," he whispered. "I want to save this until we're married,"

Cecilia's mind was clouded, she wasn't sure why she hadn't pushed him away already, she wasn't sure why his touch was exciting her so and she wasn't sure why, even though her mind was totally alert, for some reason she just wanted to lay down in this man's warm arms and sleep. Cecilia shook her head.

"What was in the wine, Marcus?"

Marcus laughed as he pulled her dress back to where it was and continued to hold her in his arms, "An experiment. It's a potion from Calormen, used to sedate prisoners of war when they're trying to extract information from them. It eliminates their fight and makes them feel safer with the things they can't control. I've been building up my immunity to this drug for a long time. It looks like it has worked on you, my love,"

Cecilia tried to push Marcus away but she wasn't strong enough. Marcus laughed at her and turned her chin to face him so he could plant a soft kiss on her lips. Cecilia couldn't fight him, it just happened and soon they were kissing furiously. Cecilia grasped at him desperately, her fire suddenly ignited with passion for a touch she had long lost, a boy she would never see again.

"Felix," she whispered. Marcus paused.

"Your stable boy? I thought you had him sent away,"

"No I didn't. He left on his own accord, so he wouldn't ruin my reputation,"

Marcus cocked his head to the side, "Are you scared he's not alive?"

"He said he was going to go and make something of himself. That was six years ago. I don't know, but I've let go of him. He's gone,"

Marcus paused.

"I've thought about your proposition. I've arranged for us to stop at a place I know on our way back to the castle. We'll stop there and you'll become my wife. I will return you to your cousin and tell him that you and I eloped and that is why you have been missing,"

"And Narnia?"

"If you claim the throne from Lune, with my followers support, I will help Adane take Narnia,"

"I… don't think I can claim the throne,"

"Claim the throne for me and I will find your stable boy,"

Cecilia looked at Marcus in confusion, "What?"

"You will never be able to be a proper wife to me until you know he is safe and you can let go. I will find out what happened to him, and you will never question me again. Alright?"

Cecilia couldn't see herself ever being able to claim the crown. It wasn't what her father had wanted and that is why he had abdicated. But Archenland law books stated, the first born child of the rightful heir to the throne had the most claim. It was unspoken between them, but Lune knew Cecilia had the best claim. If Cecilia could produce an heir before Lune, surely Archens would rally around her.

"But… my father is a traitor in Archens eyes,"

"And you believe he's a hero. You taking the throne will clear your fathers name. Our nation is a great one, but our people are not strong. They won't flourish under Lune. You and I will make Archenland great again,"

"I'm confused… I don't know what you want,"

"What do you mean?"

"You want Lune dead, you don't want Lune dead. You want me, but you'll find my long lost love for me. You think my father is a traitor and yet you'll help his followers rise up. What do you want to achieve?"

Marcus stood and began pacing, rubbing his beard thoughtfully, "Cecilia, I'm a survivalist. I will go with the plan that ensures I get what I want. The white queen is unpredictable, I can't rely on her. What I can rely on is Archens being traditional and recognizing our old laws. I can rely on you staying with me if I make it worth your while. Right now, I have a man stationed at the castle ready to poison your cousin if all of this gets out of hand. I will call him off and your family will live. Just give me what I want,"

"A child,"

Marcus smiled down at Cecilia. He kneeled at her feet, his arms around her again, "A child with both you and I in its blood. You will be a queen. Your name will live on forever,"

Marcus pulled Cecilia's head down to kiss him and Cecilia's mind was so fogged up that all she could do was let him. He climbed up and pushed her onto the bed, laying himself on top of her. The lust rose in Cecilia, it clouded her mind and she found nothing else mattered. In the distance she heard shouts but she wasn't sure they were real. Marcus pulled her skirt up, exposing her bare legs. Cecilia had no real idea what was happening all she could do was respond to Marcus' touch and let him take her somewhere she had never been. The shouts got louder and suddenly people burst into the tent. Marcus shot up off of Cecilia and she expected him to shout at his men. It was not his men that stood before them, it was Peter and Adane, staring in shock at what they saw.

Adane pointed his sword at Marcus, "Get your filthy hands off my cousin,"

Marcus drew his sword, "Believe me, our little lady was begging me for it,"

Peter also drew his sword and soon the three men were all standing in a lockdown, not sure of who should make the first move. Cecilia pushed her skirt over her legs and tried to stand up to pull them apart, but her head was spinning. Whatever Marcus had given her was working. She reached out to her cousin.

"Adane, I don't feel well," she reached out for him but Marcus kneeled at her feet taking her face in his hands.

"My love…"

Mustering up all of her strength, Cecilia slapped him away, so hard he fell to the ground, his sword gone from his hand. Adane picked up his sword and threw it away, kicking Marcus in the head, knocking him out. Adane pulled Cecilia up, looking deep into her eyes.

"What did he give you?"

"I don't know Adane I need to tell you…" she started but couldn't form the words. Peter put a hand on her cheek.

"You're cold as ice," he said. "What is it darling, what did he do to you?"

"Lune… Adane you need to get word to the palace… Lune is… the plot… it's worse than we think,"

"Let's get you back to camp and we'll talk to,"

Cecilia dug her heels in, "No, I can't go back with you. I have to marry him,"

"What?!" Peter shouted.

"He… says that he won't go to war with Narnia. He won't kill Lune and he will let everyone live, if I marry him and take the throne,"

"You can barely function after what he's done to you! No! You're coming back to camp with us. We managed to contain his band of men and some of them have deserted. We have Edmund back and we're taking you back," Adane pushed her into Peter's arms.

Before Cecilia could answer, Peter had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her away. She looked back at Marcus. Adane had pulled him up and had him on his knees with a sword at his throat. Cecilia sighed, not being able to gather her thoughts anymore. She leaned her head in the crook of Peter's neck and breathed in his scent. He did smell very very good.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know," she answered in a small voice. "Is this a dream again?"

"No Cecilia. This is real. You're safe now,"

There was a whole party waiting there for the three to emerge. Edmund must have been taken before them. It was surely the middle of the night now.

"How long did it take you to find me?"

Peter put her down and leaned her against a tree, "Not long, but we had to wait till nightfall. We'd poisoned all of the food Marcus men had eaten and we had to wait for it to take effect,"

"They're Archen men, you killed them?"

Peter laughed, "No, one of the healers at Aslans camp had a nifty potion that wiped all of their memories. Hopefully when they wake, they'll pack up and head back to Archenland, their tails between their legs,"

Peter helped Aurelia up onto his white steed and climbed up behind her. He looked at Orieus.

"I'll take the lady back to camp with me, wait here for Adane and Marcus," Peter said. Orieus bowed his head. Aurelia leaned back against Peter, not feeling anything but warmth inside. She drifted off to sleep, nothing else in her mind.


End file.
